


Not quite as planned

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5x12 AU where Morgana sneaks into Comelot to confront Merlin instead of trying to steal his magic. But instead, she finds herself in a compromising position where Merlin is between her legs and their lips are pressed together in a fierce kiss. A Mergana story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite as planned

"Merlin…" Arthur's gruff and irritating voice echoed in the court physician's chambers, reaching them. Startling them.

Time stilled and they slowly looked at each other.

* * *

It was supposed to be a big confrontation. She had planned it thoroughly and she had made sure that it would happen in the same place where he had stood and lied to her face about his gifts.

Things were going as planned. Morgana had managed to sneak unseen and unnoticed by the incompetent knights of Camelot. She marched towards her desired destination and waited for him to return.

The look of utter surprise on his face when his eyes landed on her sitting on his bed was priceless and worth the long wait.

Soon, shock dissolved into fear when his mind fully grasped her presence before him.

Instinctively, he stepped back, putting as much distance between them as possible. However, Morgana was quick to react as she used magic to shut the door before he was able to leave the room.

Merlin jumped at the loud thud. It triggered a feeling of complete pride inside of her. Morgana was unable to suppress a smirk as she stood up.

His back bumped into the door behind him and he looked at her worriedly. "What do you want?"

Her smile widened further, he caught a glimpse of her teeth. "I think you know exactly why I'm here…."

Suddenly, his features hardened. It happened so fast, it wiped all traces of mirth from her face. It was clear that she had said the wrong thing and it didn't take her long to realise the mistake she had made.

He must have thought that she was unsubtly threatening Arthur.

It wasn't the case, but for some reason, she didn't find it in herself to correct him.

Her body betrayed her when she saw the way he was looking at her.

Not fear, but the same raging fury she had previously spotted shining brightly in his eyes during her encounters with Emrys. The old man. It took her a moment to remind herself that the two were the same man.

The tables had turned and all of a sudden, she was filled with an indescribable panic.

Had she, in her attempt to question Merlin about his lie, antagonized him?

She had come there to know why he had kept his magic hidden from her. She certainly did not intend to put the prophecy- the one that had declared Merlin to be her doom- to the test.

Merlin pushed himself off the door. Morgana had no choice but to back away even though she knew full well there was no place for her to go.

Merlin's room was a small one.

Morgana started to think that she might have rushed her decision to come back to Camelot seeking to confront him. She should have listened to Mordred when he had begged her to reconsider. She had been very emotional at the time.

The state of her mind might have contributed to her decision. A decision that she was regretting with her whole heart.

She raised her hands in clear indication of surrender. "I'm not here for Arthur…."

Speaking of the devil. The king's gruff and irritating voice echoed through Gaius' chambers. "Merlin…."

* * *

Both Merlin and Morgana realized, perhaps at the same time, how crucial and essential it was that Arthur did not see them together.

One look at one another and a silent agreement was established. Merlin wouldn't try and kill her if she tried to harm his master and in return, Morgana wouldn't disclose the truth about the king's servant having magic if they got caught.

"Merlin…" Arthur called aloud again. This time, he sounded angry.

Anxiously, Merlin glanced at her. "What should we do?"

They couldn't just stand in muteness pretending that they weren't there, especially after what Arthur said next, "I know you're in there. Gwaine told me that he saw you return to your chambers."

Morgana cleared her throat. A mischievous thought popped to her head. She didn't like it, actually she hated that it was the first idea that came to her mind.

* * *

At some point, while they were, as noiselessly as possible, arguing about Morgana's stupid-that was how Merlin saw fit to describe it-plan, Gaius had returned.

He and the king chatted a bit, with the latter asking about his servant, and the former confirming Gwaine's tale.

Both, Merlin and Morgana needed to work as fast as they could and during the small interval, Merlin had successfully managed to convince Morgana that only his shirt needed to come off before he started to help her out of her own tight dress, leaving her only in her shift.

Soon enough, much to his dismay, Merlin found himself in a very uncomfortable situation.

Legs spread and back on the bed, Morgana laid under him, while he positioned himself between her legs. They covered themselves with the sheets as quickly as possible..

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, trying to keep his weight off of her as well as doing his best to prevent any of his body parts from coming into contact with her.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her face. He was either too scared or too embarrassed of what he might see. Merlin wasn't sure of what he was feeling at that moment. She was the one, after all, who had suggested such an idea and he was sure that she didn't feel as uncomfortable or as nervous as he currently was.

Since he couldn't look her in the eyes, Merlin had to look somewhere else. However, considering the position he was in, he didn't quite have a lot of options as to where his gaze might land. It was either her bosom or…well her bosom.

Her shift did not conceal anything. So, he shut his eyes.

For God's sake, he was trembling. Sweat glistened on his forehead.

The wait was killing him.

"You better not be asleep in there, Merlin." Arthur said again, he was closer to the door now. The thought of him stepping into the room made Merlin's stomach shrink.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Morgana asked.

Trying to be courteous by not ogling you? He considered telling her but he thought better than to say those words aloud.

"Uhm…nothing?" he gulped.

The doorknob started to twist.

Merlin yelped when Morgana threaded her fingers through his hair and yanked him downward.

But his cry of surprise was immediately silenced when she crushed his lips with hers and pressed her body to his.

The burning sensation that suddenly ripped through him was startling and yet extremely wonderful. Her lips were surprisingly soft and warm-not cold like he believed them to be- and they moulded so perfectly against his. He could sense the hesitation in her from the way her lips moved against his. Without meaning to, his hands began to roam her body. He deepened the kiss.

The door was pushed open.

"Mer- Bloody hell!" Arthur exclaimed with a high-pitched voice.

Then the door was closed.

Neither paid attention to that little detail as they were both engrossed in each other's mouth.

All thoughts of her hesitancy vanished when her tongue ran along his lower lip lightly.

Merlin moaned softly, startling the both of them. He felt her body stiffen and she shoved him off her. The covers fall to the ground.

"He's gone." She bit out.

"So-sorry," he murmured, feeling his stomach churn.

Merlin swallowed thickly as he tried to ignore the way his skin burned where her palms had been. He sat on the edge of the bed. His legs were shaking and he feared that they might fail him if he were to stand.

He hesitated before he craned his neck her way. She was sprawled on the bed, hands crossed over her chest and gaze fixed on the ceiling. The hem of her shift had ridden up, exposing her pale skin and giving him a clear sight of her thighs.

Merlin looked away.

It was obvious that she was avoiding him.

"Morgana…" he started to say but Gaius' voice filtered inside.

"What's the matter, Sire? Is Merlin not inside?"

"Oh, he is. He's definitely inside." Came Arthur's response.

His guardian must have tried to come inside for Arthur hastily stopped him, saying. "If you go in there, you'll be scarred for life, Gaius. He's not there alone."

Fortunately, the door stayed close.

However, instead of trying to get into the room, Arthur decided that it was better to get Merlin to leave the room. "Merlin, come here…"

Morgana tore her gaze from the ceiling and looked at him with a flushed face and swollen lips.

"I can't…." he said wearily, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and quickly glancing towards the closed door.

"Merlin!" Arthur warned.

The warlock growled and looked at her for help, that was when he noticed the amused expression on her face.

Whatever she was seeing, it was clearly entertaining to her. So, he followed her gaze.

When he found what she'd been looking at, he wished he hadn't.

It seemed that a certain part of his body had stirred thanks to that brief adventure.

"…I'm busy." Gasping, Merlin reached his hand out and snatched the pillow from under her head. He covered his crotch with it and stood up.

He was surprised that she wasn't offended by his arousal. "I'm really sorry."

She sat up and shrugged her shoulders. She was smirking now, and she looked like she had won the war. No wonder she wasn't offended, she was pleased with herself.

"Stop what you are doing, Merlin and get out! Now!" The king barked.

"Fine." Merlin screamed back. It was a chance for him to escape her. "Just let me get dressed."

Merlin grabbed his shirt from the floor and shrugged in on. "We'll finish this when I get back."

He didn't fully grasp what he had said until he saw Morgana raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, no…not the…." He struggled to find the right way to describe what they had done, so he did some odd hand movements. "Uhm... I'm not talking about….you know…" The other eyebrow followed up and as if he hadn't humiliated himself enough he started making kissing noises.

"Goodness," Morgana looked horrified, "…please stop."

"Okay." He sighed. "I'll be going now."

"Please do."

* * *

"I never knew that you preyed upon women's grief." Was the first thing Arthur said when Merlin emerged from his room.

The servant avoided looking at his guardian. "I don't know what you are talking about Arthur…."

"That woman's dress is black. She's in mourning and you're using it."

* * *

It was only when he was gone, that Morgana finally managed to drop the façade she had been maintaining ever since his lips parted from hers.

Her heart was throbbing painfully in her chest, she quickly dressed herself and tried her best not to dwell on the feeling of him on top of her or the way his lips had moved against hers.

* * *

By the time Merlin came back, Morgana was gone.

The next day, so was his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to point out that this is the first fic that I post that my sister disproved of. She didn't like it, so I'm a bit hesitant as to how you guys will react to it. Hopefully, differently.
> 
> Second of all, this one was meant to be a light, funny fic. Some of you might argue saying that Morgana would have never done anything like that and more importantly, Merlin wouldn't have agreed to it. You might be correct but let me remind you that during 5x12 Morgana had at least 3 chances to kill Merlin while he was without his magic. Yet the writers had decided to rend her stupid by not grasping those chances.


End file.
